


I'm not gay!

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Aftercare, Again based off they gay vlive they did, Anal Fingering, Biting, D/s, Fingering, First Time, Hickeys, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poor Seyoung, Power Bottom, Power Play, Sexuality Crisis, Seyoung is convinced he's not gay, Smut, Teasing, and Yongseok proves him otherwise, yongseok is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: "Still convinced you're straight, hyung?" Yongseok asked, a cocky grin on his face. Seyoung struggled against his grip but Yongseok was too strong and only pushed him down into the bed, leaning down and kissing him again.





	I'm not gay!

Seyoung sat in stony silence all the way back to the dorm. Whilst they were live on After School Club, he was happy and upbeat and enjoyed himself, but as soon as they were alone, he allowed himself to sit and fume silently. Yongseok had sat and joked about something that they knew South Korea was sensitive about. He didn't know if the fans would take it well or badly, especially since they weren't just joking about it indirectly. Sure, it was a good joke and he'd had a laugh but the near constant teasing pushed him over the edge. He needed a while to cool off.

"Hyung, are you ok?" Yongseok asked, trying to make himself look as innocent as possible, widening his eyes and tilting his head much like a puppy.

"I'm fine," Seyoung said through gritted teeth, walking to his room and leaving the other members talking in the living room, joking about something that had happened earlier.

"Hyung, you're not. What's got you so stressed?" Yongseok asked, following after Seyoung and looking over his shoulder, standing up on his tiptoes.

"Yongseok, just leave me alone." Seyoung sighed, flopping down on his bed.

"Was it me? Did you not like my gay joke? It was only a joke hyung, don't take it too seriously." Yongseok said, lying down on the bed next to Seyoung and pouting a little.

"No, I didn't like it. I didn't enjoy you making fun of me. I didn't enjoy the teasing all the way back home." Seyoung said, wrapping his head in his arms and staring down at the bed sheets.

"Aww, hyung, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you'd take it that badly. It's not that bad you know. We wouldn't care if you were gay. You've seen Sangmin, we're used to guy on guy skinship now. And you know that we're progressive people, we wouldn't ridicule you if you actually were." Yongseok said, shifting closer to Seyoung and grabbing his hands. Seyoung sighed and shook his head.

"Yongseok, I'm not gay." 

"Are you sure? After all, you're the one who likes skinship nearly as much as Sangmin does. It's rare to find you not cuddling someone." Yongseok said with a silly grin, wrapping his arms around Seyoung's waist and pulling him close to him, their faces mere inches apart.

"Yongseok, let go of me..."

"I mean, have you ever kissed a guy? Fucked a guy? How would you know?" Yongseok said, rolling the two over so Seyoung was lying down on the bed and Yongseok was on top of him, holding himself up on his elbows.

"What are you going to do, try and turn me gay?" Seyoung quipped, starting to struggle a little under Yongseok.

"Hmm, if that's what you want hyung~"

"No, no, no, that's not what I-"

Seyoung was cut off by Yongseok cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly, silencing his complaints. Seyoung's kept struggling but soon gave up, and stayed still underneath Yongseok. He had a mental debate, wondering if he should try kissing back or not. Yongseok was right, he'd never kissed a man before, but this was Yongseok. If anything else happened beyond this point, both positive and negative, it would be extremely awkward to face Yongseok, and he was too far gone to stop now. He'd been letting them kiss for too long.

_Ah, fuck it_

Seyoung kissed back softly, letting Yongseok do what he wanted to him. One of Yongseok's hands made its way to Seyoung's hair, and he tangled his fingers in it, deepening the kiss until he had to pull back to breathe.

"Still convinced you're straight, hyung?" Yongseok asked, a cocky grin on his face. Seyoung struggled against his grip but Yongseok was too strong and only pushed his shoulders down into the bed, leaning down and kissing him quickly. "You kissed back. I felt it. You're not as straight as we all assume, huh?"

"I'm not!" Seyoung replied, starting to squirm again.

"But how do you know? You're only putting up the fight because you don't want to be proven wrong. But I'll show you. Guys are just as good as girls, if not better." Yongseok said, delicately tracing his hand down Seyoung's chest.

"Prove it then!" Seyoung said, and then instantly regretted it, opening his mouth to retort, but Yongseok pressed a finger to his lips.

"If it's what you want~" Yongseok purred. He instantly began pulling Seyoung's shirt up and off him in one fluid motion, and leant down, attacking his collarbones with bites and sucks. Seyoung cried out and arched his back, shifting around underneath Yongseok. He could see the littered red marks that Yongseok was leaving behind, and in the back of his mind, he thought that they were almost pretty. Yongseok grabbed Seyoung's wrists and wrenched them above his head before holding them down and pushing them into the bed "Come on hyung, don't struggle. Or do you want me to have to tie you down?" Seyoung instantly fell still, wanting to have some mobility, and completely surrendered himself to his dongsaeng. By this time, Yongseok had moved down Seyoung's chest and was now occupied with his belt, releasing his wrists from his iron grip so he could undress him, pulling off his jeans and boxers with just as much fluidity as he had his shirt.

Seyoung whined in pure embarrassment, and his hands flew downwards to cover his crotch. His face flushed bright red, and he could feel the blush creep down his neck and spread over his chest.

"Hyung, move your hands away," Yongseok said, voice stern and commanding. Seyoung merely shook his head and looked away, staring at the wall, murmuring some dissent quietly. "Hyung..." Yongseok warned, and when Seyoung moved his hands, he smirked "You're about as straight as your dick is right now. Which is beautifully curved by the way." Yongseok said bluntly, making Seyoung whine again.

"Yongseok... don't," Seyoung replied quietly

"Shh, hyung." Yongseok said, pressing a finger to the elder's lips "Just let me lead you." Yongseok said, pressing a soft kiss to Seyoung's lips. "You trust me, right? When you say no, we stop, ok?" 

Seyoung nodded, not wanting to say no. After Yongseok's constant insistence, he was very interested in just what his dongsaeng was so eager to show him.

"I need it verbal. Do you understand?" Yongseok said.

"Yes. I trust you." Seyoung said, looking up at Yongseok. 

"Good." Yongseok said, leaning and taking Seyoung's cock, starting to stroke it. At first he was slow, with gentle, careful movements, but as Seyoung's cock leaked precum he could afford to move his hand faster, and soon Seyoung was fully hard, moaning and writhing beneath him. "Where's your lube?" Yongseok asked, eyes flicking over to the nightstand.

"Don't have any. Never needed it." Seyoung said, turning his head to the side.

"Desperate times..." Yongseok murmured before starting to get undressed. Seyoung barely had time to appreciate his toned body and beautiful ass before three fingers were pushed into Seyoung's mouth "Suck on them"

Seyoung did as he was told and sucked on Yongseok's fingers, even moving his head up and down on them like he'd seen in porn. However, he didn't take into his account the length of them and gagged, pulling back suddenly and trying not to cough all over Yongseok. That would definitely be a bit of a mood ruiner. 

"That's good enough. Now be a good boy, stay still and watch." Yongseok said, leaning forward so his head was resting in the crook of Seyoung's neck and his ass was in the air. All was silent for a few moments as Yongseok slid two fingers into his ass and  _moaned._

Seyoung nearly lost it right there and then. His mind was spinning, unable to comprehend what had gone on. Only a few hours ago they were making jokes about the members being gay and now here he was, lying underneath Yongseok who was fingering himself whilst writhing and moaning like a whore.

"C-Can I touch?" A nervous Seyoung asked, hands hovering in the air but no idea what to do with them. Luckily, Yongseok nodded and Seyoung settled his hands on Yongseok's thighs, feeling the firm muscle from years of dancing tense and relax underneath his fingers. He slowly trailed his hands up and up, fingertips ghosting over smooth skin until his hands were over Yongseok's ass, grabbing and squeezing and playing. Yongseok groaned and bit at Seyoung's neck, leaving a dark red hickey where anyone could see it. A voice in the back of Seyoung's mind told him that he shouldn't be doing this, that he should get out, say no. He was straight, he had never been attracted to guys. He shouldn't have gotten hard over Yongseok touching him, shouldn't be staying hard over the sight of him fingering himself. But there was something about Yongseok's slim body, his sweet voice, and those incredibly sinful moans that made him want to do more.

Yongseok pushed a third finger in and began stretching himself, spreading his fingers and grinding back on his hand, as if he was searching for something. Whatever it was, Seyoung didn't know, but with a loud cry and a shudder from Yongseok, it seemed like he'd found what he was looking for. However, much to Seyoung's dismay, Yongseok slowly pulled the three fingers out and sat back up. He whined softly but Yongseok shushed him again.

"Ah, ah, Hyung, be patient. You'll get it soon enough." Yongseok said, grinding against Seyoung's now achingly hard cock before grabbing it at the base and slowly sinking down onto it, moaning softly again. Seyoung shifted a little and gasped, the pleasure quite unlike anything his hand or a girl could provide. It was different, but not unlikeable. Seyoung actually enjoyed it quite a bit and started bucking his hips a little, searching for more friction. "Hyung, stay still. I'm leading this, not you. Be a good boy for your maknae." Yongseok said, placing his hands on Seyoung's chest, starting to bounce himself up and down on Seyoung's cock. Seyoung's hands gripped Yongseok's waist tightly, his nails making red crescent indents in the smooth skin of Yongseok's hips. The action made Yongseok moan and roll his hips in a tight circle, which had Seyoung begging for more

"Yongseok, I want more. Don't move so slowly." Seyoung whined, trying to move Yongseok himself, but the boy stopped moving altogether.

"Hyung, be nice. I'm not an animal." Yongseok said, his hand pressing down hard on Seyoung's chest.

"Please, please, please!" Seyoung repeated quickly, the ache from the lack of stimulation whilst he was hard growing quickly

"Good boy," Yongseok said before starting to move with renewed gusto, one hand still resting on Seyoung's chest, but the other had now moved to his cock, jacking himself off as he moved. He knew that Seyoung would cum quickly since he knew he didn't masturbate a lot, and he didn't want to push him into overstimulation trying to get himself off. Shared rooms meant less privacy, and, as the other members joked about quite often, Yongseok was never out of the bathroom. He was a young man, he needed his alone time How he used that privacy was completely his own business, however, If he stood in the shower, biting his hand to muffle his moans as he touched himself, that was his business alone.

Seyoung whining again snapped Yongseok out of his thoughts, and back down to the writhing and bucking man below him. "Yongseok, Seok, please, I'm so close." He murmured as he bit his lip, so hard that Yongseok thought he would draw blood.

"You want to cum? Why should I let you?" Yongseok asked, slowing his movements down, and smirking at the whimper he elicited from his hyung. He enjoyed having such power over him.

"I've done everything you told me to, I've been good, I promise I have, you've seen me," Seyoung said, arching his back and trying to fuck into Yongseok.

"Then cum for me," Yongseok said, bouncing again, and leaning down to bite Seyoung's neck. The older man cried out and pushed his hips up. Hot cum spurted into Yongseok and he moaned at the feeling, sinking down to take all of Seyoung's cock as he stroked himself to completion, cumming over his and Seyoung's chests. They both came down from their highs, and Youngseok slipped off of Seyoung to lie down on the bed next to him, pulling him into his arms.

The older man was completely fucked out, eyes closed and lips parted as he breathed heavily, no shame about the state he was now in. He only clung onto Yongseok, holding him tightly as if he was the last tether he had to the world.

"Hyung, I need to clean us both up, ok? You stay here, try and wake up a little more. I'll be right back." Yongseok said. He wiggled out of Seyoung's arms (much to the elder's displeasure) and picked up a towel from the floor, cleaning his thighs, chest and stomach before kneeling next to Seyoung and cleaning him off as well. The towel was then tossed aside, and Seyoung was soon in the hold of his maknae again, mumbling something quietly. Yongseok couldn't make it out the first time, but Seyoung then repeated it a little louder

"Seokkie, stay with me."

"Don't worry hyung, I will. For as long as you want."

"Forever?"

Yongseok chuckled a little "If that's what you want"

* * *

 

"I assume I'm sharing rooms with you tonight then?" Shin turned to face Casper

"That's defenitely what it sounds like. I don't think Seyoung'll be able to move for weeks."


End file.
